rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Jacqueline Alexander
Alice Jacqueline Alexander is the sister to Cid Ramsey Alexander, and mother to both Isaac "Zac" Henry Alexander and Yuna Alexander Braska. Alice is one of the few children born from the 1st born, meaning she is once of the purest blood Al Bhed. History Alice was born and raised on mars, much of her past is unknown other than the fact that she was a famous singer on her home planet. Alice would sing for the warriors that fought against The Uncounted occasionally but usually Alice would have huge concerts that would be sold out within the first few days it was announced. Though when Mars had became a waste land due to the war, Alice came to Earth with her brother, Cid. The two went their separate ways and after roughly a thousand years, Alice marries. Due to Alice being still very high in the Al Bhed community and her married to a human with NonAl Bhed blood, Alice is then outcasted and forced to move into the Slums of the Al Bhed city, Home. Four years later she gives birth to her first son and child, Isaac "Zac" Henry Alexander. Alice was outraged that her son was raised without knowing any of his family, including his cousins or uncle but she tried to raise him with only her husband. Alice was murdered when Issac was nineteen, the details of her murder are unknown. Etymology Alice \a-li-ce\ as a girl's name is pronounced AL-iss. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Alice is "noble, exalted". Variant of the Old French name Adeliz, from Adelaide. Jacqueline \j(a)-cqueli-ne, jac-que-line\ as a girl's name is pronounced JAK-kwa-lin, jak-LEEN, zhak-LEEN, ZHAK-ah-leen, JAK-ah-lin, JAK-lin. It is of French origin. Feminine form of [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Jacques Jacques], the French version of [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/James James] and [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Jacob Jacob] (Hebrew) "he who supplants". Personality Alice was a happy and fun loving young woman. She was very cheerful and enjoyed making her friends smile. When she had to be Alice was an intensely loyal and caring but this was on rare occasions. When meeting new people, Alice would be very rude and even harsh; Alice found it very hard to trust people and was only close with the people she knew since she was a child. Image Alice had a very distinct taste in clothing. Wearing very colorful and bright clothing that seemed to hurt even the blind eyes. Once a famous singer on Mars, Alice had to live up to high expectations of crazy and fun which she did very nicely. Her hair was never the same color for more than a week and it would change lengths rapidly. Alice's hair was short one day and long the next, and viceversa. Though the normal, at home Alice, was very beautiful. She had long blonde hair which was usually nicely done in curls and Alice would wear white dresses decorated with feathery bracelets and necklaces. This look would later become her signature look when living on Earth. While at home with her child, Alice would wear hats and her husbands jackets. She would dress up even if she had no where to go and would say she wanted to look nice for her son. Alice's look would then transfer to her pick in clothing for her son, Isaac. Gallery Tumblr m7dy98rRKR1qcvn4vo1 500.gif Tumblr m7dy97zclr1r1jdvio1 400.gif Tumblr m7dy7q1HVX1r1jdvio1 500.gif Powers Alice, for a person which such a small body shape and not much muscle tone, had the power of Enhanced Strength. She would train for hours and could pick up even the most heaviest Al Bhed Machina. Alice was able to toss vehicles and sand gliders over 200 miles (321.869 kilometers). So far no Al Bhed has been recorded to be as strong as Alice. Alice also had the power of Psychokinesis/Telekinesis, the power to control and manipulate objects with her mind. Alice barely used this power because she thought it was useless. Relationships Unnamed Father Alice was extremely close with her father before his murder, Alice favored her father over her mother because he was very free and did not believe in rules. Her father treated Alice like a princess and gave her everything she wanted. If it was not for Alice's father, she would have never had an opportunity to become a famous singer. Gaby Grace Alexander Alice and Gaby were never on the same page, since Alice's birth. Gaby had a great hatred for her daughter and was very strict towards her as well as her older brother, Cid. After the murder of her father and confession from her mother, Gaby was never arrested for unknown reasons. Alice never forgave her mother for killing her father and wished death upon Gaby. Cid Ramsey Alexander During childhood, Alice and Cid were fairly close but after Alice became famous in the Al Bhed community and Cid was left to do royal family business the two went their separate ways. Though shortly before Alice's death, Cid visited her and promised to make sure Isaac would be okay if she ever died. Unnamed Husband Alice loved her husband with everything she had, he was her first true love but when she went out to a party with her friends on the spur of the moment, Alice came home pregnant with another man's child. It was a complete mistake but she was unable to abort the child. Her husband was understanding and still stayed with her. Alice would give the world to her husband and tried to everyday. Isaac "Zac" Henry Alexander Isaac was the only child Alice raised and she would pray that she did a good job. Alice would at times treat her son like a girl or a doll but when it came down to it, Alice was a well put together mother. She put a shelter over her child's head and made sure he had food, that he was healthy and that Zac had everything that he wanted and needed. Alice loved her son and told him that she was proud of him, constantly. Joseph Braska Alice met Joseph while intoxicated and out with her friends. Alice suduced him and then left him confused. She would later contact Joseph nine months later with a child that she did not want. Yuna Alexander Braska Alice knew her daughter for only a hour before giving the new born to Joseph. Even though Alice always wanted a daughter, it was easy for her to give the child up. Trivia *Was a famous singer on her home planet, Mars *Alice had a strange way of talking, it would be a mixture of Al Bhed, English, and The Uncounted's language, Latin. For some reason she had a thick country accent. *Alice would sing sweet songs in Al Bhed to her son, Zac, before he went to sleep every night. *Has an obsession with her own hair. *Alice's husband knew that Alice was pregnant with another man's child and he still accepted her for it. Though Alice couldn't be in a happy marriage with another man's child with her, so Alice gave Yuna to her father, Joseph Braska. Category:Alexanders Category:Rimonster's characters Category:Al Bheds Category:Background characters